


My Alien Valentine

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: Excalibur (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Het Relationship, Celebrations, Cross-cultural, Deception, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fugitive In Love, Het, Holidays, Humor, Rachel hinted as gay/bi, Romantic Gestures, Valentine's Day, but only a brief hint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Kurt is in love with the new alien amazon in town and Cerise is in love with the dashing leader of Britain's premier team.  Everything's great, right? Silliness and sexiness ensue. Also a little angst.
Relationships: Cerise/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 3





	My Alien Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This story sort of took me and I wasn't expecting it. I always wanted to do something with this pair. 
> 
> Nightcrawler, Cerise and Rachel belong to Marvel/Disney. I make no money from this.

**^**

Cerise looks at the familiar human writing scratched down on a pink (pink?) piece of what humans call "paper." A bit archaic but a rather sweet gesture.

_Cerise, Mein Lieber,_

_Meet me at my room I have a surprise for you._

_Your Valentine,_

_Kurt_

"Valentine? What is Val-en-tine? And why would he be mine?" Cerise puts her pointer finger to her mouth. Cerise knows this much she isn't as familiar with Human customs as other Shiar, Lilandra being one of them, so this part is real. Sharra and K'ythri forgive me but I can't resist this human and Kurt forgive me for deceiving you. And... I'm afraid. Cerise decides to shake herself out of it and smile on her good fortune as she walks to Nightcrawlers room. She tentatively knocks on the door, not as confident as she usually feels herself as this seems more serious than just engaging in their desires. Not to mention the guilt that comes with it.

"Hello Cerise. Would you like to come in and see your surprise?" Kurt smiles brightly. Sharp canines sparkling. Kurt probably has the biggest smile she ever saw on a male specimen. Its quite endearing, and... Cerise' heart starts to thump. She focuses again and notes Kurt in his black "Tuxedo" with the red tie and the stripe going down the pant line of the same color with the ruffly white shirt underneath. She smells something subtle and spicy in the air. Its nice. She smelled something similar around Meggan once but the smell was sweeter. Meggan told her humans like to add scent to their skin on special occasions. Is this occasion special?

"Yes, I'm... intrigued." As the Shiar alien looks around the room she notices its lit to a soft glow but no actual lights are on, her eyes catch some sticks of some sort emitting flames. It's beautiful.

"Um... those are candles": Kurt stared at Cerise with curiosity and smiles a half smile. "Its usually what is used when someone want's to ah, set a romantic tone."

Meggan once mentioned romance and love to Cerise when she saw her and Kurt getting closer and "falling in love." "Falling." Humans had a way with words and this certainly felt doubly so as she fell out of the sky and into this strange and wonderful world right into Kurt's certain arms. Love. Well she certainly had feelings for him beyond something simply animal. Her certain breed of Shiar can be that way in their lusts as well. They also liked engaging in their warrior side since it pumps through their blood.

"Romantic? Are you saying this is for me?"

"Yes. I figure after three lip messages and professing our feelings we are at least at the going steady phase." Kurt stared into her eyes, his questioning but still having an air of confidence.

"Cerise... will you be my Valentine this evening? " 

"Oh Kurt, I'd love to but what does it mean?"

"Well its a human holiday to celebrate our love. Romantic love. Girlfriends, Boyfriends, Wives, Husbands or your date." 

Kurt's smile gets bigger.

"Yes, Meggan explained all that to me, relations and human rituals of love except she didn't mention this holiday. Oh, Kurt... I definitely most truly accept!"

Kurt breaths a small sigh of relief. Kurt swallows a little swallow. "Really? You would?" 

"Yes!" Cerise throws herself at Kurt.

"Whoops!" Kurt falls back against the wall his mouth quite taken and occupied so the sudden knocking on the door wouldn't even be able to draw a reply from it unfortunately. Though, unfortunately isn't really the appropriate word here one may say. He say's too.

Then his leader mode kicks in. Sigh! This could be important.

"Uh, Cerise, being the appointed leader of Excalibur I better... mmm... answer the door."

"Of course , my love.. " Cerise felt like she was burning inside much like the candles. In fact they remind her of Kurt's eyes, warm and passionate much like his soul.

Kurt answers the door to see Rachel standing there in her trademark sweats and jacket- what she usually wears when they aren't out saving the world. He also almost wiped back a tear because nothing could be better than his love being his valentine and Rachel to share in his joy. The mutant had been thought dead due to her battle with the cosmic entity Necrom. To everyone's complete surprise she had risen from the ashes much like her namesake. There really are happy endings...

Kurt clutched the door frame, body hunched and he had the most blissful smile on her face. He sighed happily. He was content. "Rachel, hello. What may I do for you this fine evening?"

"There was a package at the door with your name on it. Here." Rachel smiled she had a feeling what it was for. Ray gave him a telepathic wink, Kurt flushed inwardly. Cerise peaked out the door. Her hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Rachel. I appreciate it. Rachel... Cerise agreed to be my Valentine for this evening. " He opened the door further. Cerise waved. "Greetings Rachel."

"Greetings, Cerise. So our favorite alien amazon and one of my best friends decide to go on an official date. That's so wonderful. I'm happy for you two. I always say take love as it's offered... you never know when it might... " Rachel looked down serious, and a bit of guilt creeped into her mind as she didn't want to spoil the moment. She was no doubt thinking of Franklin. Poor girl. Perhaps she can find love again someday. There is Allistaire but Kitty is so obviously in love with him, he doesn't want to see this girl he thinks of like a sister have her heart broken and no doubt Ray wouldn't either. Besides, he could tell this was one-sided and that the telepath didn't feel the same way for the young scientist. Actually, come to think on it Rachel seemed to look on Kitty with the same eyes... wait...Rachel smiled at Kurt, abashed.

"Well, Kurt, now that I brought you your package I best be going. Kitty and I are popping some popcorn and are going to have a movie marathon." 

Kurt waves as Rachel walks away. "You girls enjoy yourself." That last thought will have to be put on the back burner for now.

Rachel replies, "We will!" The telepath waves back.

Kurt picks up the package and puts it on the bed. "Happy Valentines Day, Liebling." 

"what is it? " Cerise rubs the package wrapped in gold with a red ribbon. "It's beautiful. 

Kurt chuckles and says "No, no, pull the bow and then open the wrapping. The gift is inside."

"I see..." She pulls the ribbon and removes the shiny paper to be left with a white box. "Is this to be unwrapped as well? 

Kurt's hand starts getting animated as he directs Cerise. "Now... lift the lid."

Cerise opens the lid, a surprised and a delighted look spreads across her face. She pulls out her gift. "It looks to be clothing of some sort. It's lovely." She holds it up. It looks to be a black dress. It has short sleeves that just goes a bit past the shoulder. black ruffles decorate the neck-line to go with the ruffles on the bottom and underneath is a purplish/red fabric, a bit longer than the top and ruffled too. Cerise looks in the box again and sees a pair of foot wear that humans call shoes with "heels" to be precise. She wore them once before. Nice and shiny. The colors weren't different from what she wore, her favorite colors to be honest. 

"Really? You like it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Kurt kept his response to himself, regarding human nature, laughing inwardly.. "I'm glad. If you aren't doing anything this evening we have a restaurant to get to."

"No I don't. I'd love to go. "

Kurt goes over to his bathroom and opens the door. "You can dress in here." 

Cerise walks in the bathroom and proceeds to dress. The material feels wonderful on her skin. Its a good thing she bathed after her workout with Kitty that morning. She looks at the sink and notes her lipstick that Kurt must have left it their purposefully. Its the same lipstick from before. Their first date. But that was as friends. This is different. She didn't know what it was and foolishly took a bite out of it. Kurt applied it to her lips like it was meant to be. She blushed slightly in embarrassment. Cerise had an idea. She took the lipstick and left the bathroom.

"As Cerise left the bathroom she caught Kurt's huge grin and heavy sigh. "You look wonderful." Cerise certainly was a vision and his dream woman, he believed, but he also knows that dreams can go only so far as he got older. He shook out of his serious moment just to see Cerise holding out something familiar. "Would you?"

Kurt laughs at the symbolic gesture. He and Cerise go to his dresser where a mirror is. He stands behind her and applies the deep red lipstick. Cerise see's Kurt's handsome visage in the glass and feels his warm touch, his skin silky soft and begins to quiver. She feels Kurt swallow. His face inches towards hers, she moves in closer. And they kiss. Slow and gentle this time with no less desire. They pull back despite wishing they could go on forever.

"Here now I want to give you something." Cerise holds her hands out, palms face up. They start to glow pink and what slowly appears is some abstract design he couldn't recognize. " Its a solid light sculpture. Whenever you look at it think of me?" Cerise feels like she's going to cry. _Something to remember me by._ Cerise pushes back her feelings and tries not to focus what could happen but to focus on what _is._

"Cerise. I... I don't know what to say. It's amazing. No ones given me anything like this before." Kurt holds out his hands as as the amazon places the small light sculpture in his hands. It glows brighter as its in his hands. "The energy from the sculpture senses yours. It's attuned to you, my love."

"Thank you..." Kurt is at a loss of what to say next but inside his heart is bursting.

"Shall we?" The blue mutant holds out his arm for the amazon and she gladly takes it."

"So where did you have in mind?" That last sentence... _Sharra_ , Cerise is starting to sound like a "movie" with her practiced speech, the kind she's seen a dozen times. A part of her is screaming to reveal her whole self to Kurt. But she can't.

****

****

**^**

Cerise looked at her plate. She didn't know what to order, this planet being so alien to her but she was usually considered the alien herself, which was still strange to her despite the logic. He chose something called Salmon for her. 

"Its fish. You had it once already, well not this type of fish, but you seemed to enjoy it particularly. This one is pretty popular." The mutant looked at the fish and Cerise intently. 

"The floun-der?"" Cerise knows they have something close enough to it on their planet. She found out these humans spoke of them as a birdlike alien race. She once caught a large "bird" by the pond on the mansion grounds with one in its beak. Cerise couldn't help but find the humor in it. Cerise once saw an animal on this planet with teeth like Kurt's. But he wasn't the example of this race on this planet but he was not human yet he was. That was once confusing to her. 

_Kurt begins to explain, his fists planted on his hips, "Technically I'm a mutant. So is Kitty, Rachel and Meggan... we were born with our powers but not Captain Britain, he got his powers er... given to him. He would be considered a super human. This planet has many of those as well._

_"Intriguing..." Cerise smiles, surveying everyone in the room, eager to learn. She punched it into her glove. They look at Cerise curiously, no doubt has to do with this latest in Shiar technology that she is using. Humans were also very inquisitive. She didn't have the chance to truly explore like those above her. She found out that part of this particular group had ties to Empress Lilandra. She found this blue skin male specimen specifically fascinating._

_Also, we've had aliens such as yourself residing on this planet before."_

 _"This world has such variety of species and cultures. I will find this world a fascinating adventure indeed." Cerise responded with enthusiasm._

Kurt had chosen some type of stew. Probably something "fancy" as Kurt called this place once.

The mutant smiles, "Now..." Kurt puts his napkin down on his lap and Cerise follows suit. "Lets dig in."

They clink their wine glasses together, gazing into each other's eyes, noticing the light in them. They look down at their plates, hoping nothing interrupts them this time. No more gangsters, no more overpowered mutants, no more cosmic threats. Just the two of them. The evening is going wonderfully... _so far._

**^**


End file.
